Long Distance Relationship
by MiharuNeko-Pan
Summary: [AU] Cinta itu memang gila. Apalagi kalau kedua pihaknya terpisah jarak dan waktu, dan tidak tahu kapan mereka akan bertemu. ShinAya songfic based on unofficial MV of LDR - Raisa


_**Seandainya…**_

_**Jarak tiada berarti, akan ku arungi ruang dan waktu…**_

_**Dalam sekejap saja.**_

_**Seandainya...**_

_**Sang waktu dapat menanti…**_

_**Tak akan ada rindu yang terus mengganggu**_

_**Dan kau akan kembali…**_

_**Bersamaku.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>- LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP -<strong>

A ShinAya fanfiction by MiharuNeko-Pan

Inspired by an unofficial video clip of LDR, who sung by Raisa.

**Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen No Teki-P)**

**LDR © Raisa Adriana**

**LDR unofficial video clip © PakDeRum & GRIMFILM**

Warning: Typo(s), Maybe bad at grammar, AU when Ayano isn't sacrifice herself

**Sekedar saran: Baca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya / menonton video clip unofficialnya.**

* * *

><p>"Hari ini indah ya, Shintaro-kun?"<p>

"Hn. Panas. Seperti biasanya"

"Ah, kau ini. Sesekali nikmatilah dunia, jangan didepan komputer terus!"

"Urusai! Habis tadi siang mataharinya nyengat banget!"

"hihihihi…"

Shintaro Kisaragi merengut mendengar tawa gadis bersyal merah dari layar laptopnya.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Shintaro tengah menjalani Long Distance Relationship atau LDR dengan gadis di laptop tersebut. Gadis itu; yang diketahui bernama Ayano Tateyama, tengah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Australia.

"Kau….sudah makan, kan?"

Dari layar laptopnya terlihat sang gadis memasang ekspresi curiga.

"Iya, sudah"

"Sudah mengantuk, ya?" Tanya Ayano lagi.

Shintaro menguap. "Sudah nih.."

"Hmm…kalau begitu, _Oyasuminasai_, Shintaro-kun! Aku akan menemanimu tidur dari sini"

"Iya…_Oyasuminasai_.."

Ayano melempar kissbye, dan Shintaro membalasnya. Lalu mereka terlelap dalam tidur masing-masing

* * *

><p>"Shintawoh-kwuuun! Ouhuayouu~!"<p>

"Ouhuayou, Ayanow!" balas Shintaro dengan suara yang lucu didengar, karena ia tengah menggosok gigi

Di layar laptop terlihat Ayano juga menggosok giginya dan tertawa.

Mendengar tawa itu, Shintaro tersenyum, dan melanjutkan sikat giginya.

* * *

><p>"Dan….GOOOOOOL!"<p>

"YEEEEY!"

Shintaro melonjak kegirangan mendengar tim sepakbola yang didukungnya baru saja memasukkan bola dalam gawang lawan.

"H-hey, Shintaro-kun? Dengarkan aku, dong"

Shintaro yang larut dalam kebahagiaan langsung buru-buru duduk dan menghadap layar laptopnya. Ya, Ayano tetap menemaninya nonton bola di sebuah kafe, meski lagi-lagi melalui laptop.

"Eh, g-gomenasai. Doushite, Ayano?" Tanya Shintaro

"Ehehe, aku mengganggumu, ya"

"Tidak, kok! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tak apa-apa, kok. Hehehehe" Ayano menggaruk pipinya

* * *

><p>Jujur…Shintaro sangat merindukan gadis itu.<p>

Semakin hari, rasa rindu semakin menumpuk di dadanya, ia kerap kali bertanya-tanya ; Kapan gadis itu dan dirinya akan bertemu?

Dadanya makin terasa sesak karena pada hari ulang tahunnya, Ayano tidak hadir, namun ia tetap memberinya perayaan kecil-kecilan dari laptop.

Padahal, kan….

dia sudah janji…

"_**Tenang saja, aku pasti kembali, dan membawamu ke altar suci!"**_

"_**A-apa m-maksudmu..b-baka?!"**_

"_**Ya, aku akan menikahimu, Shintaro-kun!"**_

"_**Sungguh?"**_

"_**Iya, janji!"**_

Shintaro masih mempertanyakan dalam hatinya; kapan gadis itu akan menepati janjinya?

* * *

><p><strong>15 Agustus 2014, 10:34 AM<strong>

Shintaro berjalan gontai memasuki altar gereja yang kosong. Ia mengenakan setelan jas hitam seperti seseorang yang akan menikah.

Seharusnya ini adalah hari bahagia mereka, yang telah dijanjikan Ayano setahun yang lalu.

Namun tetap saja,** gadis itu tidak hadir.**

Shintaro berjalan menuju deretan bangku terdepan gereja tersebut, tempat laptopnya diletakkan.

Di layar laptop itu, terlihat Ayano yang mengenakan gaun pernikahannya, dan tersenyum lemah ke arahnya.

"**Shintaro-kun…**

**Aku sudah menantikan saat ini. Bahkan sejak pertama kali kita mulai menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Dan kau pasti tahu, kalau aku akan mengatakan 'I do' apabila aku ada disitu."**

Shintaro mengangguk lemah. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"**Shintaro-kun…maaf, aku sudah meninggal.**

**Aku gagal melawan penyakit **_**leukemia**_** yang sudah lama menyerang tubuhku. **

**Aku…bodoh, ya?"**

Dari layar laptop terlihat air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Ayano.

"_**Gomenasai**_**, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku setahun yang lalu.**

**Aku gagal berjuang untuk kesembuhanku, padahal aku sudah berjanji …**

**Shintaro-kun, kuharap video-videoku selama ini bisa menemanimu, **

**aku menyesal, karena aku hanya bisa melakukan itu untuk menemanimu."**

Shintaro menatap semua kaset video yang menemaninya selama ini, mulai dari "setelah pulang kuliah", "kencan di restoran", "ulang tahun", "makan es krim bersama", dan sebagainya. Air matanya makin mengalir deras.

"**Namun…setelah kamu menonton videoku yang ini, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk memutar ulang video-video yang telah kubuat sebelumnya.**

**Aku ingin kamu mengubur semuanya di makamku. **

**Kenapa? Karena aku ingin kamu **_**move on. **_

**Aku ingin kamu membawa kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang disekitarmu, seperti yang telah kau berikan kepadaku.**

**Shintaro-kun...**_**Aishiteru yo… Sayonara, Arigatou gonzaimasu…**_**"**

Video itupun berakhir, dengan senyuman tulus penuh air mata di wajah Ayano.

Senyuman yang indah, namun penuh dengan kepedihan.

Segera isak tangis Shintaro menggema di dalam gereja tersebut. Ia tak dapat membendungnya lagi

Mengingat bahwa ternyata mereka

tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

**1 Juli 2013, 12:10 PM**

"Kamu…benar-benar ingin pergi, Ayano?"

"Iya, Shintaro-kun. Aku akan menyelesaikan studiku disana."

"Aah. Sepi deh."

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Ayano tersenyum kearah kekasihnya, Shintaro.

Ya, hari ini Ayano akan pergi ke Australia karena Kenjirou, ayahnya mendapat tugas mengajar siswa-siswa SMA asal Jepang yang ditransfer ke sana.

"Ne, kamu gak akan kesepian, kok. Kan masih ada teman-teman lain…" ujar Ayano.

"Tapi gak asik ah, kalau gak ada yang cerewet." Keluh Shintaro.

Ayano tertawa renyah " Ya dibikin asik, lah. Hehehe, tenanglah…aku pasti kembali dan menghampiri Shintaro-kun!" balas Ayano dengan senyum cerianya.

Shintaro tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut cokelat gadis itu.

"Ya deh. Hati-hati ya."

Pipi Ayano terlihat sedikit memerah akibat gestur Shintaro tadi.

Kemudian ia menjawab, "Tenang saja, aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku, dan membawamu ke altar suci!"

Wajah Shintaro memerah. "A-apa m-maksudmu..b-baka?!"

Ayano tersenyum lebar. "Ya, aku akan menikahimu, Shintaro-kun!"

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, janji! Oh ya, dan satu lagi!"

"Apa?"

Ayano menyodorkan sekotak kaset kepadanya. "Kuberikan kaset-kaset ini kepadamu."

"Lho…buat apa?" Tanya Shintaro heran.

"Putarlah kaset-kaset ini sesuai dengan labelnya, ya! Kaset itu akan menemanimu selama aku tidak disampingmu."

Shintaro menerima kotak kaset itu dengan wajah kebingungan. Namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Ayano telah berbalik dan pergi kearah keluarganya menunggu."_Jaa-ne_, Shintaro-kun! _Aishiteru yo_!"

Shintaro terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia melambaikan tangannya.

"_Aishiteru mo, Ayano." _Gumamnya.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>22 November 2016, 17.05 PM<strong>

Kisaragi Shintaro (kini 22 tahun) menyusuri sebuah pemakaman umum, mencari sebuah makam**.**

Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung menghampiri makam tersebut, dan tersenyum melihat nama yang tertulis di batu nisannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang.."

_**Rest In Peace**_

_**-Tateyama Ayano-**_

_22 November 1993 – 15 August 2013_

_Here lies a hero who gaves happiness to people around her._

_._

_._

_._

**- LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP: END -**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's <strong>**Note**

Author: *mewek*

Ayano: *nyodorin tisu* jangan nangis atuh thor…

Author: *srooot* gimana ane kagak nangis neng? Ini OTP ane T^T

Ayano: *pukpuk* yahilah thor, kan elu sendiri tau kalau ngeship ShinAya = Ngures air mata

Author: Iya sih… btw udah nonton video yang menginspirasi fic ini belom?

Ayano: Belom, mau dong!

Author: Okey, bisa dilihat disini**!  
><strong>

Ini video yang nyentuh banget, dan ane salut sama creatornya, sukses bikin sodara-sodara ane + ane sendiri mewek lho!

Ayano: Oke! Entar gue ngajak anak" Mekakushi buat nonton ini~

Akhir kata, makasih ya yang udah nyempetin buat baca fic absurd ini =7=)/ semoga bisa memberimu "feels" hehehehehe-/slap

Dan salam kenal untuk para penghuni fandom kagepro, saya baru disini, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!

Silahkan untuk review, bila berkenan ^u^)/

Salam unyu-unyu,

**- MiharuNeko-Pan**


End file.
